


幸せな二人

by nijisousaku



Category: Historical RPF, The Man Who Knew Infinity
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: 素敵なファンフィクション『The happy couple』の拙訳です。孫訳となります。This is a indirect translation of the stunning fan fiction "The happy couple".





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The happy couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212723) by [ainsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsel/pseuds/ainsel), [Frankenskr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr), [IANP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IANP/pseuds/IANP). 



> [あらすじ]  
> 死後の世界。  
> 理想郷。  
> Side A：無神論者として、これらの言葉はハーディーに何を意味するのだろうか。彼は何を語るのだろうか。もし彼が死んで誰かに再会したらどうだろう、彼はどう反応するのだろうか。  
> Side B：Side Aに対応する話。ハーディーは、死後の世界という観念に納得しなかった。彼は数学者として《存在》と《理想郷》を定義したのだ。

　万劫末代により証明されし/汝の本性は、そして汝の名は愛だ。 

 

　厳密に言うと、ハーディーは自身とラマヌジャンとの再会の場を決して想像したことがなかった。   
　まったくもって無かった、彼の死を聞いてからは。   
　その前は、たんに無かった。   
　まあつまり、ハーディーは自分の部屋で座っていられなかったのだ、いつものように九時の恒例のノックを待ちわびながら。ひとつに、ラマヌジャンは1917年に病を患ってからノックをするのをやめ、次に、ラマヌジャンが去ってすぐ後に、ハーディーはトリニティカレッジのその部屋を引き払い、オクスフォードに来たのだから。   
　しかしながら、一線の電話が来るまでは、彼は確かにかなり想像していた。四月二十六日の夜に夢を見るほどに十分に。もちろんそれは、ラマヌジャンの死との驚くべき偶然の符合であった。だがテレパシーと呼ぶのは馬鹿げている。実際のところ、ラマヌジャンの手紙を二月に受け取ってからというもの、彼はほとんど全ての時間にその手紙のことを考えていた。手紙の中の公式たちすべてが彼の夢の中に散らばり、それにたまにラマヌジャンがそれらを説明する声が加わった。四月二十六日の夢はそれら一連の夢の最後であった。それらの夢が二度と現れない理由は明白であり、超自然的なことは何も無い。ハーディーは次の日に電通を受け取った。爾後、ラマヌジャンの書いた式も、おぼろけな幻影も、彼の眠れぬ夢を侵略することはなかった。 

　その夢は簡潔だった。彼はラマヌジャンを見た。彼らが初めて出会ったときと同じく、いつまでも幸せで健康で無垢なラマヌジャンを。夢の中で、彼はラマヌジャンが回復し、休暇に英国を訪れたのだと推測した。彼はその想定にとてつもない自信を抱いていたので、ラマヌジャンに尋ねることはなかった。   
　疑いのないことに、彼らがこれまで論議し、さらにこれから論議する議題は、数学であった。彼らは興奮しながらメモ用紙をせわしなく消費し、説明し、議論し、討論した。ほんの一度だけ、ラマヌジャンは彼の質問に困り果て、答えるのに少し時間が必要だと言った。   
　その少しの時間が終わるのには長い時間がかかった。ハーディーの心が討議している最中の擬テータ関数から移り去るのに十分な長さ、彼の目が彼らが式を書いていたメモ用紙から離れてラマヌジャンにまとわりつくのに十分な長さ、彼が無遠慮にも尋ねてしまうのに十分な長さだった。「インドではどうしてたんだ？」   
　窓枠を通して、午後の光が部屋に差し込み、ラマヌジャンの熟考する頭を照らし、輝く平行四辺形の明確なシルエットとして床に落ちていた。   
　このような良い天気は、クリケットの試合に最適だ。ハーディーは不意にそう思いえがいた。しかし彼はここに座っていることをより好んだ。見事に晴れた日は素晴らしいが、彼にラマヌジャンを、そしてラマヌジャンが彼に示している驚くべき数学の世界を置き去りにするよう誘惑できるほどのものではなかった。   
　何であってもこのような時間を私に諦めさせることはできないだろう、とハーディーは考えた。私たちと数学以外の何者にも共有されない時間、私たちが求めぬ限り決して止まることのない時間を。何者も私たちを、途方もなく驚きに満ちた数学の世界から引き離すことはできない。   
　ラマヌジャンが英国に着いたばかりの数日間のように、彼が最初にしたことは、ネビルズ・コートを渡るために二十分歩き、ラマヌジャンと彼のノートブックを連れ、トリニティカレッジの隅々で言い争い、本を探しては図書館の誰も興味を示さない隅で議論を、お互いへの数え切れないほどの計算と解説と証明と教化を持ってしておこなうことだった。目下、彼らは習慣的な考えの伝達をいつものようにただ続けていた。   
　数学をラマヌジャンと論じることはとても自然で、呼吸や鼓動のような日課であり、それが終わることは想像できないほどだった。永遠に続くものであるとみなすのが容易であるほどに。   
　永遠。   
　彼はぼんやりと口論を思い出した、誰とした口論だっただろう？   
　午後、ラマヌジャンの影とともに闇に消えゆく明るい陽射しのある部屋にいた。ハーディーは自身が決意もかたく断固として話すのを聞いた「永遠とは何だ？　定義が難しく、無限の時を意味する言葉だ。そして無限も確かな意味を持たない。私たちはどんな与えられた数字に対してもそれ以上はないと言えない、それよりも大きな数はいつだって見つかる、従って無限の数は確かに存在する。しかし私が思うに、私たちは永遠には適切な概算を与えることができると思うんだよ、それは君の理論がこの世界に残る長さでもある」   
　そして聞き慣れたアクセントの他の声が現れた。しかし、彼はその声をこのような明白な声色で聞いたことがなかった。「あなたの考えには賛同できません。永遠が真実であるように、不滅や、神々や、無限は真実です。無限大のゼロ乗は有限の値を作りだすことができます。永遠の瞬間乗は現実を与えてくれます。これが創造の起源なんですよ」   
「まったく馬鹿げてる」ハーディーは反論するところだったが、夢はそこで消えた。 

　彼が予想していたのよりも長かったが、死への道はついに終わりを迎えた。彼は遅すぎた死に冷淡な挨拶をした。最終的な分析としては、これは単に起こるのが避けられないものであり、恐れる必要はなく、期待する必要もない。死んだあとには何もないのだ。   
　その永久に続く夢が彼の目を覆った。今回は、彼は自分が見るであろう夢について何も知らなかった。   
　最初に、膨大な霧が彼の視界を包み込んだ。彼は何も見えなかった。   
　彼はほとんど頭痛を覚えるところだった──もし死人がまだ頭痛を感じることができるならだが──起こったことは彼の予想を完全に超えていた。なぜ彼の意識は彼の体とともに消えないのだろうか？　この場所は何なのだろう──それともこれは実際の《場所》ではないのだろうか？　来世と言われているものだろうか？　純粋形而上的もしくは物理的な世界なのだろうか？　彼とガートルードをかつて怖がらせるために使われていた母のゴスペルがもし少しでも意味をなしていたら──ハーディーは七歳からそれを信じていなかったが──それから、ここでは天国と地獄の違いが存在しているのだろうか？　彼は一人なのか？　他に人はいるのだろうか？   
　その最後の質問を訊ねる必要はなかった。   
　霧の中からおぼろげな人影がゆっくりと現れたのだ。   
　彼の前の人はとても具合が悪そうに見えた、チャンドラセカールが撮った写真よりもさらに──その写真はいま彼の部屋の壁にかかっている。それが彼に訪れた最初の考えだった。   
「いま君は健康なのかな？」これらの言葉をうっかり口にした後、彼はそれがどんなに馬鹿げて聞こえるかに気づいた。   
「率直に申し上げますと、わかりません。僕の体が燃やされて灰になりガンジス川に撒かれたことを考慮すると、一般的な概念としての《健康》ではないと思います。でも、僕が思うにあなたは一度話しはじめたら一ダースもの数学の質問で僕を猛攻撃するおつもりでしょう。僕の推測にはミスがあるように見えますから」   
「なんであっても、君のXよりも小さい素数に対する概算よりもマシだろうさ」ハーディーは無意識のうちに反論した。 三十年前、彼はいつも日々の挨拶と日常会話が苦手で、ラマヌジャンの病室のドアを押し開けるたびに数学的な質問を急に投げかけたものだった。なので今回、健康状態を気にするのを忘れなかったのは、進歩と言えるだろう。  
「ほんとうに。もっと良い正確な式を探せなくてごめんなさい」ラマヌジャンは軽い落胆とともに下を向いた。ハーディーは君のせいではないと答えそうになった、そして最新の素数の学説について自然に話し出しそうに。そしてとうとう、彼は明確に一つのことに思い至った。 

《彼はラマヌジャンと話しているのだ。》 

　ラマヌジャン。彼の──何者か。彼の──発見だろうか？　彼の恋愛事変？　彼の哀れな友人？   
　彼にとって、ラマヌジャンの死の知らせは思いがけない心痛だけでなく、困惑とどうしようもない喪失の感覚を引き起こした。彼は自分が何を失くしたのか正確には知らず、今まで完全に理解したことはなかった。しかし一つだけ確かなことがあった、彼が失くしたのはもっともかけがえのないものであるはずだということである。   
　彼は喪失の感覚は回復不可能であろうと見なしていた。この世の何ものであってもこのような辛い喪失を慰めることはできないだろうと。この邂逅は、不可能だ、完全に不可能だ、考えるだけでも十分に馬鹿げている。 

《しかし彼はラマヌジャンと話しているのだ。》 

　ラマヌジャンは彼の記憶にあるのと同じ輝き、熱意、激しさを依然として持った目で彼を見つめた。彼らは近くに立ち、触れようと試みた。   
　ハーディーは震える手を持ち上げた。   
　ほんとうであるはずがない、と彼は思い、そのあとにそれを口に出していたことに気がついた。しかしその声は虚ろでよそよそしく、膨大な白い霧の中でほとんど反響すら引き起こせないほどだった。   
「ほんとうですよ」ラマヌジャンは彼に明確で穏やかに応じた。「僕はここにいます」   
　狂乱状態の間際にあって、彼はラマヌジャンの手を握った。ふれあいによる暖かな感覚が伝わった、まるで真実のように。それとも真実なのだろうか？   
「証明して見せてくれ」彼はこれらの単語以外の何ごとも考えなかった。   
「ごめんなさい、僕は証明が得意でなかったことはご存じでしょう」ラマヌジャンは謝罪とともに微笑んだ。「でもあなたは、僕の主張を信じるのをいとわないとおっしゃった。僕にできるのは単純な申し立てをすることだけです：僕たちは死に去りし人なんですよ。そして多分、僕たちがいま居る場所は楽園と呼べるでしょう」   
「過去を回想してみるにつれ、君の主張には問題があるな。そして、信じるのをいとわないのは、疑う余地もなく信じているのと同じものではないんだよ」彼が口にした言葉は彼が意図したよりもさらにきつかった。彼には、ラマヌジャンが証明もしくは何かしらの真実を与えてくれるよう強いる必要があった。そうでないと、彼の理性的な部分は確信及び安心することができないだろう。   
　彼は求めていた証明を得ることができなかった。   
　しかし、彼は抱擁を受けとった。   
　十分な代わりにはならないな。彼は自身に真剣に言い聞かせた。   
「ここが楽園だってあなたを説得できなくて、本当にごめんなさい」ラマヌジャンは彼の耳に囁いた。「でも僕はここにいますよ」   
「それで十分だ」彼は自身がそう応じるのを聞き、ラマヌジャンをさらに強く抱きしめた。


	2. Side B

　人は壊れ得るものについてあのように嘆くことはない──『ドン・カルロス』 

　私に向けられていない、とハーディーは思った。その時、彼は机の上の写真を見つめていた。ラマヌジャンが悲しみを帯びて彼を見ており、ふたつの輝く瞳が天賦の才の光を帯びてまたたいていた。   
　だが、このような光はもう彼に向けられることがないのだ、もはや。   
　ハーディーはそれに不平を言える立場になかった。ラマヌジャンにより与えられた何年もの熱意の源である、数学的発想に関する様々なひらめきや時間は、他の数学者にとっては十分もしくは身に余るものですらあっただろう。 

　クオーターマスターにより送られた写真を受け取る一方、彼は完全に筋の通ったことをした。彼は写真を見、彼の輝く瞳の友人が数十年の時などなんでもないように隣に座っているところを想像した。そして、上機嫌で数学の仕事に没頭した。結局のところ、その仕事はラマヌジャンが残した定理たちをどのように証明するかというものだった。それらの定理の創始者がそれを成し遂げた方法を述べているのを想像するのはいくらか助けになったのかもしれない。それでもやはり、くだんの定理の証明をラマヌジャン自身に任せることはできなかっただろうが。   
　それは最初は効果があり、彼に四時間の仕事時間を超過させたほどだった。ラマヌジャンが彼を見ていることを想像するだけでも、彼の思考を明瞭にするには十分だった。彼はラマヌジャンの手順を辿るのを楽しんだ──ラマヌジャンがかつて立証した手口がどんなに素晴らしかったのかを。たとえいくつかはもっと簡単に証明できるものだったとしても、彼はラマヌジャンの独創的な考えに対して興味を保ち続けた。芽生えはじめたばかりの小さな種が、このように並外れた木になろうとは。   
　しかしその効果はついえた。彼は原稿を修正しつづけたが、新しい考えが思い浮かぶことはなかった。彼は創造性を完全に無くしてしまったのだ、輝く瞳でさえも照らせないほどに。   
　徐々に、彼は自身がラマヌジャンを追えないことを感じた。ある意味では、彼が完全に途方にくれたのはこれで二回めだった。   
「私はどう言うわけか既に実在しないようだ」ペンを置きながら、彼は写真に率直に話しかけた。   
　死者と話すというのは狂気の象徴だ。ハーディーはたまにそう考えたが、そのことについて心配したことはなかった。過去には、このように自己弁護したものだ：もし想像上のおしゃべりが数学上の発想をもたらすというのなら、狂気に陥ることさえ完全に正当化されうると。今考えてみると、それは全く馬鹿げて聞こえた。しかし想像上のおしゃべりは変えがたい習慣となっていた。もちろん、そこには害はない。論理性で有名なハーディーは、写真の中の男が口を開けないこと、得られる全ての返事は彼自身が考え出したものであることを知っていたのだから。   
「ヒルベルト──私は彼を君に紹介する機会を得なかったね──が言うことには、数学者が創造性を無くしたその時が、その数学者が存在しなくなる時らしい。生きながらにして存在しなくなる、素晴らしい状況じゃないか。私の言っていることがわかるかな？」   
「まったくわかりません」ラマヌジャンは柔らかく応じた。   
　彼はそれに驚かなかった。「実際、君は理解できる道理を持たないんだよ。君は真の死が来るまで存在し続けるだろう、まるで嵐で突然に打ちのめされ、おぼろげな印象しか持たずにうなだれる盛りの花のようにね。君の体も創造性も同時に失われるんだ。それはもしかしたらマシかも、私よりも随分マシかもしれない」   
　彼の口から出てきた言葉は意図したものよりも苦々しく聞こえた。こんなつもりではなかった、彼は文句を言うつもりはなかったのだ。少なくとも、彼は自身がラマヌジャンの素晴らしい知性に追いつけないことに対して文句を言うつもりはなかった。   
　ラマヌジャンはもしかしたら彼の声の苦みに気づかなかったようであった。「僕はどちらの終わりを迎えるのがより良いのかわかりません。僕は、全てが終わったときに何が残されるのかに、より興味を引かれます。もはや身体の存在しない世界、つまり何らかの楽園もしくは永遠の幸せに」   
　ハーディーは少し躊躇した。「死後の世界があるという主張について言い争いはしないよ、楽園の概念が複雑すぎる。君の質問が、死が訪れる際に起こり得ないことを問う質問に変化するようなもので、はっきり答えを言うが、制限された真の知恵だね。317は素数で、その命題の正しさは私や君の存在にも、もしくは世界の存在にもかかわらない。私の言葉をより明快に説明するためには、すべての大切で美しい数学の公式で埋められた一つの本の存在を信じていた、エルデシュ氏のスピーチに触れないわけにはいかないだろう。そしてその本の締めくくりは、私が定義するところの不滅性だった。私たちの名がつけられた公式が一つ二つその中に記載されていたら、私は満足だよ」   
「でも、不滅の本には普通の人が載るような場所は無いでしょう」ラマヌジャンは明確に考えを述べた。   
「もっともだ。なら、その本を私たちが一緒に読むことを想像してみようか。最初のほうは、私がページをめくって君に解説するんだ。私たちが毎回、最初に基礎的なことを勉強するようにね。徐々に、その本は君になじみのある箇所に移ってきて、君は読むのがどんどんと、私よりも随分と早くなる。最後には、私はすっかり途方にくれ、君が手に本を持つことになる。しかしそこにもまだ私が理解できるところが、まだ一つだけ私たち両方になじみのある質問があるので、私は君の手に触れ、君は垣間私に微笑みかけるんだ、それで十分だよ。私はそれ以上のことは望まない」   
「もし不滅性のみに何かの意味があるんだとしたら、どうしてあなたはその写真を机にまだ置いているんですか。どうしてなんです」   
「κι' όποιον η ψυχή θελήση η δική μου, θα διαλέξω」   
　学校で読んだギリシア喜劇の言葉が、突然彼の口をついて出た。彼は言い終えるまで気づかなかったのだが、ラマヌジャンが意図したのは壁の半分を覆っているレーニンのポスターのことかもしれないのだった。   
　彼は目を閉じ、これを聞いたのちにラマヌジャンの顔に表れているであろう優しくも困惑した笑みを思い描きはじめた。過去、彼がふと数学以外の話題に触れたときはいつも、彼の顔にはそのような笑みが浮かんでいた。なので彼は話題を数学に引き戻すか、詳細な説明をするべきなのだと知っていた。この文はアリストパネスの蛙から来ていて、意味は──。  
　彼は目を開いたが、写真は彼に笑いかけてはいなかった。   
「我は、我が魂が歓喜する者を選ぶだろう」ハーディーは英語で繰り返した。「しかしこの写真が何かに影響を与えることはないだろうさ。好きなものは個人的な感情に基づく。結局のところ、私たちは数学者だからね。私たちを裁く際に使うことのできる陳述は私たちの業績だけで、個人的な感情じゃない。全ての嗜好はいつか消える運命にある。不滅にくらべて、無形のものは無視され得る」  
「それならこれから、つまりあなたが存在しなくなる瞬間から、あなたはこの世から自由になれるんですか」ラマヌジャンの声には少しの哀れみが含まれているように思えた。   
「私には今とそのほかの時間の違いを語ることはできないよ」ハーディーはきっぱりと答えた。「君の見るどの瞬間にもそれは変わることはない」   
「あなたが存在しなくなる瞬間も、あなたの人間性が数学者としての側面よりも長く生きながらえている期間も、あなたが死ぬ瞬間も、そして今も、自由になることはない──そう主張なさるんですか」   
　この一連の質問は彼の心に届いた。感情は不滅性に属することはないが、壊れ得るものである彼自身には存在する。   
「それに何も問題はない。私を哀れむなんて馬鹿げたことだ」少なくとも、この一文は心からのもので、一語一語、さげずむような自虐と冷たい皮肉に満ちていた。   
「それならどうして来るんですか。どうして僕と話すんです？」写真のラマヌジャンの表情はより深刻なものに変わったように見えた。それもまた勘違いであり、光による錯覚なのだろうが。   
「私としては、わからないんだよ」全ての言葉が話しがたく思えた。「もしかしたらそれは何か馬鹿げたもの、何か私が手放せないもので、目を離せないものなのかもしれない」   
　彼らはどちらもそれが何なのかについて言及することがなかった。それは語られる必要がなかったのだ。   
「それで、今のところは、あなたは自由の身なんですか」ラマヌジャンの声はとても注意深く、まるで何かを傷つけることを恐れているようだった。   
　しかし傷つけられるようなものは何もないのだ、彼には、今は。真摯に答えているにもかかわらず、彼には他の選択肢がなかった。   
「私は一度だって解放されたことはないよ。真の平和は私の体、魂、そして心が消えたのちにしか手に入らないほどを、もがきから理解するほどに、私は何度も試したんだ。私を苦しませる感情は不変的な不滅性ほどには真実とは呼べない。   
「しかしながら、夜明けに生まれて夕暮れに死ぬ虫が光を不滅だと思うようなものでね。限りある私の人生において、不滅への欲求は感情と同じだけの長さだけ存在するんだ。死後には何も残らないわけだから、感情を不滅性と同様に扱うことに間違いはないだろうさ  
「今となっては、この話をするのは遅すぎるね。何も変えられない  
「でも、私が君の言葉を説明するために、この本に書きつづけられる限り、私は他に何も欲しないさ。まあそれも不可能なことだが」 

　なので、彼は話の終わりとして頭を書き物のために下に向け、こう書きはじめた。  
　この講義において私は、あまり注目を集めて来なかったいくつかのラマヌジャンの定理についてお話しすることを提案する。それらは、学期始めの講義で言ったように、他の彼の業績に比べて《当然ながら印象が薄い》が、それでもとても興味深く、注意深い分析の価値があるだろう。


End file.
